Lincoln X Girl Jordan: Valentines Day ( One Shot )
by ArtAssassin
Summary: This is my first time doing a one shot, I see a lot of these around so I thought I'd give it a try anyways let me know what you think. Enjoy!


**[ I haven't really done this before, but I've read a lot of them and their usually good so I hope you guys like this. Apparently everyone ships these two so I thought why not right? anyway enjoy! ] **

It was Valentine's Day in the loud house and Lincoln was doing his best to ignore his sisters comments about who his valentine was, most sisters said Ronnie Anne even though he explained just the night before that they were just friends. Why don't we take a look.

Flashback, 7:00 pm last night.

The loud siblings were in the living room watching love boat when Lori got a call from Bobby.

" Boo boo bear! It's so good to hear your voice, I'm just as excited about Valentine's Day as you are! I can't wait to see you. "

" Shush Lori! Their about to announce who Kendra picked, it's obviously Steve " said Lola.

" Wha? No way! She picked tony, he's way cuter! " said Lana.

" Stop being dumb Lana his choice of a good date was a farm! That's just gross not romantic! " yelled Lola back.

" Take. That. BACK! " said Lana as she attacked Lola resulting in them fighting.

Lori hung up then looked to Lincoln and smiles then says " So Lincoln, what did you get Ronnie Anne? "

He froze and so did Lola and lana as well as his other sisters who looked at him to see what his answer was,

And as he was about to say a word he was cut off by leni who said " He probably got her the most beautiful dress ever. "

" Well uh not exac-

" Don't be ridiculous, he obviously got her a rocking guitar to jam out to! " said Luna.

" If you just let me exp-

" Or maybe he's going to throw her a surprise party and smash pie in her face. " said Luan.

And so forth his sisters start to argue on what Lincoln has gotten Ronnie Anne for Valentine's Day and it only adds to his annoyance so he gets their attention by shouting.

" GUYS! " he shouts causing everyone to look at him, he then takes a breath and says

" I..didn't get Ronnie Anne..anything. "

There all quiet for a couple seconds which feels like an eternity to Lincoln but then they finally say something.

" WHAT?! " they all say in shock. Lori walks up to him and says

" And why not! Did you guys have a fight? Or break up? "

" What? No, none of those because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend! I've told you guys this so many times. "

" You have? Huh, don't remember. " says Lori.

" But still, you guys are meant for each other. " says leni.

" No were not we decided to be just friends and I'm ok with that. " says Lincoln.

" Are you elder brother? Or is this some elaborate scheme just so you could attract another females attention? " says Lisa.

Lincoln is surprised but sweats a little and shrugs his shoulders then says without looking in her eyes.

" I- I don't know what your talking about Lisa. "

" She's right! Lincoln's going for some other girl! " says Lola.

Lincoln tenses up and says " It's not like that! Just please don't be mad! "

They all look at each other then laugh confusing Lincoln, he then says " Uh what's so funny? "

" Were not mad little bro, we're just surprised you'd go for another girl other then Ronnie Anne. " says Luna.

" Oh, thank goodne-

" So What's her name? " says Lucy scaring everyone.

" Oh no! I'm not going to let you guys meddle in my life again, especially since this is someone different. " says Lincoln raising his hand.

" Oh don't be ridiculous brother, when have we ever meddled in your life. " says Lisa.

" You guys just did it, then with Ronnie Anne, and a whole bunch of other times. "

" Well you need our help your going to end up doing the wrong thing. " says Lynn.

" No way, I will be completely fine by myself so with that being said I'm going to my room and this conversation is over. " he then runs upstairs to his room and locks the door.

They stay quiet then Lori says " He does know we're going to follow him right? "

" Yup. " the rest of his sisters said.

End Flashback.

" So yeah that was last night but today is going to be different and I'll make sure my sisters don't meddle with this. " Lincoln says to the readers.

" Hey Stinkcoln! You going to keep talking to the wall or use the bathroom because we need to get to school in the next 20 minutes! " says Lynn annoyed.

" Right! Sorry Lynn! " he rushes inside the bathroom and closes the door.

She then looks back and gives a thumbs up and her sisters nod then Lola and Lana go inside his room to look for anything that might have to do with Lincoln's new person of interest.

They search in his closet, under his pillows, shoes, well lana did that part, under his bed and found nothing...that is until they came across his laptop.

Lola sees something glowing emanating from the screen, she brings it up and gasps then Lana looks and her jaw drops then the rest of her sisters go in besides Lynn who's holding the door shut while Lincoln on the other side tries to get out.

" Lynn! What's going on with the door! " says Lincoln panicked.

" I don't know! I'll get dad! " she says then stomps her feet to pretend like she left.

" He's really going to give her that! " says Lola shocked.

" Dudes it's so expensive. " says Luna.

" It would seem our brother unit was saving for this for quite some time now, which means he has had an eye out for this mystery girl for some time now. " says Lisa whole adjusting her glasses.

Now you may be asking, what are they looking at? Well let's just see for ourselves.

On the screen is a website with necklaces, made with specifically with diamonds and have a price range of 100- 1000.

" He's really going to get her a necklace! That's like so nice of him to do. " says leni.

As the rest of the sisters talk about who this could be for Lola spots something in the corner of her eye, she looks on Lincoln's desk to see a sticky note. She picks it up and reads it then says

" Guys! Look! " she says in amazement.

They rush over and the note reads, ' Let's meet after school, at Gus' games and grub, from GJ. '

" Who could GJ be? " asked Lori.

" I don't know but I think we just found our mystery girl dudes. " said Luna.

" Guys! I can't hold on much longer! " says Lynn from across the hall.

The girls look at each other then put everything the way it was before in Lincoln's room then run downstairs and Lynn collapses and Lincoln falls out after the door swings open hitting his head on the floor.

" Ow. " is the only thing Lincoln says. Then he rushes up and changes into his regular attire and checks the time, only 12 minutes till first period starts then Lincoln runs downstairs and says

" Come on Guys we gotta go! " he runs outside and gets in vanzilla.

The loud sisters then look at each other and nod then Lori says " Alright guys remember the plan and don't screw up. "

" Right! " they all say then run outside and get in vanzilla then everyone is dropped off at their school and Lincoln's younger sisters look around to see who would want to meet him.

Lincoln then runs to Clyde and the duo walks in to their home room.

" So buddy today's Valentine's Day and I have the perfect gift to give Lori! " said Clyde happily.

" But how are you going to do that if you have a nosebleed and faint every time you look at her? " says Lincoln dully.

" That's why I'm not going to look at her, as I approach the door I will cover my face with a shirt and I'll give lori my gift as she opens the door. "

" Um Clyde how do you know this will be full proof? "

" Because...well I haven't really thought that far but I'm sure it'll go according to plan by at least 40%. " says Clyde.

Lincoln smiles then says " Well go ahead buddy. " he looks forward again and they walk into their class and looks around.

He sees his friends all sitting in their seats facing each other and talking and Clyde walks towards them while Lincoln just looks around by the entrance.

Little does he know his younger sisters are all watching from behind the door to see if Lincoln talks to any girls.

" Remember girls follow the plan. " says Lola quietly.

Then Lincoln looks to the back of the room and sees her. She's wearing a blue skirt, yellow sweater, and has a blue bow in her hair which makes Lincoln's chest warm up from even looking at her.

Soon enough their eyes cross paths and they don't move only smile at each other which makes them blush then Lincoln looks away and walks over to his friends.

" Guys! Did you see that! " says Lana excitedly but quietly.

" Yeah! Lincoln's totally into that girl with a bow in her head. " says Lola.

" I could feel it too. " says Lucy making her sisters jump from her presence. She sighs but has a slight smile on her face.

" Anyways come on guys we have to inform Lori! " says Lola and her along with her twin and other sisters head to class but stop at the school phone to call Lori.

Lincoln sits down in a chair and sweats heavily and breathes deeply and his friends look at each other then Liam says

" You ok there buddy? You look worse than when my pig was giving birth to her babies. "

" Yeah yeah I'm fine...just in love is all. " he sighed dreamily whole looking at girl Jordan.

His friends gasp then rusty says " You like girl j- his mouth is covered by Lincoln's hand and pulls him down and they huddle up and rusty says more quietly " You like girl Jordan? What about Ronnie Anne? "

" Why does everyone think we're an item? We're just friends and..well girl Jordan is just..great. " says Lincoln.

" She's like a dictator at dodgeball, always going in for the kill. " says Liam.

" Yeah what do you see in her? Also do you even know if she's into you? " says Zach.

Lincoln shows them the note he got from her and shows them the necklace he bought for her and they all have jaw drops.

" How much was that! Jeez that looks expensive. " says rusty.

" It was, but that besides the point once we meet at Gus' we'll be more than friends for sure. " says Lincoln

" Well buddy, I hope things go well. " says Liam.

" Yeah Lincoln you got this. " says Clyde.

" And if you want I could tell you some tricks to get her to kiss you right off the bat. " says rusty.

" Uh no thanks I got it. " says Lincoln.

" Suit yourself. "

Meanwhile with girl Jordan.

She was at her table with Stella, Christina, Kat and tabby.

As her friends were talking tabby noticed girl Jordan staring at Lincoln as he talked with his friends until she saw Lincoln look at girl Jordan making her blush and look away and making Lincoln also blush and look away.

Tabby then smiles and says " Girls, I think there's a lover in the crowd! "

" What? I have no idea what your talking about. " says girl Jordan quickly.

" Oh but you do! C'mon mate, I saw you looking at him spill the tea why don't ya? " says tabby.

She blushes deeper and says " Ok fine. "

" Wait girl Jordan you have a valentine? Now you have to tell me, I always know when someone is in a relationship. " says Christina.

" Alright fine I….I like Lincoln. " she says not too loud but loud enough for her friends to hear her, Christina has a horrified expression, tabby laughs, kat raises an eyebrow and Stella spits out some of her juice and has a shocked expression.

" You like that weirdo? I'm disappointed in you girl Jordan you could've done so much better. " says Christina.

" Wait who are we talking about again? " says kat.

" Ah nice mate! Lincoln loud is a good guy. " says tabby.

" Yeah...he is. " Stella says quietly and looks at Lincoln which catches Christina's attention, and she soon puts two and two together and says " Ew, well just..if your really going to be his girlfriend don't try and involve me in anything. " she then stands up and walks away.

" Well did you get him anything? " asks tabby.

" I did, I know how much he loves ace savvy so I got him a rare comic, I'm sure he'll like it. " says girl Jordan.

" Oh that Lincoln! Well I'm sure you two will be happy. " says kat.

" Yeah...I'm sure we will. " she says smiling and looking in his direction.

Meanwhile with Lori.

She hangs up her phone and says " Alright Lola told me she found out who it is. " she says to her sisters in the girls bathroom.

" Really? Wow sis can really find out anything quickly. " says Luna.

" So who's stinkcoln got an eye out for? " asked Lynn.

" So they were able to figure out her name because I think she's popular but she goes by girl Jordan, so now that we know we can help Lincoln on his date. " says Lori.

" Yeah! I already have the perfect outfit made for him. "

Says leni.

" Ok but dudes doesn't this sound like what he was talking about before, us meddling with his personal life. " says Luna.

" Well yeah but he needs our help if he wants it to go well. " says Lynn.

Lori then thinks about it, it's true they do always involve themselves into his personal life and in one way or another something goes wrong so this lead to Lori making a decision.

" Alright guys, new plan. " she says.

Later on that day when school lets out.

Lincoln walks out and says goodbye to Clyde and his friends then starts to walk to gus' games and grub and just as his younger siblings are about to catch up with him Lori steps in front of them and says " Hold on now, change of plans. "

" What do you mean? He's going to get away if we don't follow him! " says Lola.

She bends down and says " Guys look, as much as we want to help Lincoln we gotta let him do this on his own. "

" What! And why would we do that? " says Lola.

" Because he's going to make mistakes along the way and if we keep him from doing that then he's just going to end up as a jerk. " she says.

This touches them and Lisa says " I agree with our eldest sibling unit. "

" Yeah Lori you right. " says Lana.

Lola doesn't come around as quickly though, she stays stubborn for a couple seconds then sighed in defeat and says " I guess you're right, I don't want him to end up as a jerk. " she says.

" Good now come on we gotta get to Gus' " she says while getting in vanzilla.

" Wait but I thought we weren't going to meddle? " says Lana.

" Oh we aren't we're just going to watch. " she says while smiling and then her younger sisters get in and they drive their and wait across the street and watch through a camera made by Lisa.

Lincoln walks inside and sees girl Jordan sitting in a booth then she sees Lincoln walk inside and runs to him and hugs him then pulls away and blushes then says " you actually came. "

" Well of course, I'm not going to turn down a girl on Valentine's Day. " he says while blushing a bit too.

" Your a really nice guy you know that? "

" Yeah I get that a lot. " he says while shrugging his shoulders and had a smug smile.

" Shut up. " she laughs and playfully pushes him.

He laughs then stands up in front of her and says " Hey um girl Jordan I got you something, f-for Valentine's Day and...I wan-

" Wait..I wanted to go first actually. " she says.

" Oh, uh well sure. " he says putting his book bag back on his back.

She then opens her book bag and takes out the ace savvy comic book and hands it to him, which makes him freeze in place until he says

" How did you even get this! It's so rare, there are only 32 in the entire world! " he says very excitedly.

" Well I got it for you, I was able to get one just before they went out of stock. " she says while smiling.

" f-for me, really! Thanks! Really this means a lot to me! " he says while holding it in his hands.

" Your fangirl is showing. " she says.

He blushes then laughs nervously and puts it in his book bag then grabs his present to her and his sisters say " Guys! He's going to do it! The necklace! "

He takes out a white box and opens it in front of her and she gasps at it and covers her mouth. Lincoln holds a necklace in front of her but not just any necklace, a necklace with actual diamonds.

" Lincoln, h-how in the world did you get this? It looks so expensive. " she says surprised.

" Well that's because it was, it's made with real diamonds and cost over 100 dollars but that doesn't matter I got it for you and well..whenever I thought of diamonds I thought of you. " he admits making her blush deeply and his sisters awe at the statement.

He then says " Can I put it on you? "

She nods then turns around and pulls her hair across her shoulder and Lincoln wraps it around her neck and it shines around her then she smiles but frowns afterwards catching his attention and he says

" Girl Jordan? Is something wrong? "

" Well.. you got me this beautiful necklace and all I got you was a comic book..I feel like my gift wasn't good enough. " she says

" What! You better take that back! Girl Jordan your gift is amazing, you have no idea how long I've wanted this comic. And now that I got it I can finally enjoy it so no your gift was awesome. "

She smiles then leans in and places a small yet quick kiss on his lips surprising him but he smiles and says

" Wow haven't really kissed anyone before. "

" Well I can show you more if you'd like. " she says in a romantic voice catching his attention but then they both laugh and clutch their ribs then Lincoln says " You want to play dance dance revolution with me? "

" Would I! " she says happily then they run off and enjoy their date.

" See guys, what did I say? He's got this. " says Lori.

" You go little bro. " says Luna.

Couple hours pass and Lincoln stops in front of his doorstep and says to girl Jordan " This is my stop. " he says

" This was fun Lincoln I hope we can do it again. " she says.

" Me too, girl Jordan. " and just like that they kissed, and didn't separate for 5 minutes, a deep passionate kiss was shared by these two until they had to separate for air, they panted as a trail of saliva connected their mouths then she says

" Jordan, you can call me Jordan when we're out of school. "

" Ok then, Jordan would you be my-

" I would love too. " she says making him smile and hug her surprising her and she laughs then they kiss one last time and go their separate ways.

As he walks inside he's met with smiling faces and some with tears.

He's confused then says " Uh you guys ok? "

" Were fine linky, just happy for you is all. " says Luna.

" You guys saw the whole thing didn't you? " he says nonchalantly.

" Yup. " he sighs then smiles and says " Guess It can't be helped, bring it in guys. "

They laugh then all share one big group hug.

The end.


End file.
